


make those cuddles count

by smilingshot (chuseoks)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, i just wanted porn and then i got emotional half way so i cried into the fic, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuseoks/pseuds/smilingshot
Summary: (in which jisung asks for cuddles but it involves sungwoon naked and spread out on his bed)(or where sungwoon knows jisung finds him only when he’s at his limit and he needs physical reassurance)





	make those cuddles count

They’re the closest in age, and while Jisung comes to him for advice when he’s stressed, he rarely asks for more. Sungwoon raises his brow at Jisung, an amused smile up as Jisung’s ears get redder by the minute.

“Look,” Jisung huffs, a tough front for someone drowning in his hoodie, a stuffed animal tight in his embrace. “Both my boys are out for filming and I want to cuddle. So get the fuck up and cuddle me.”

Sungwoon snorts. “Jesus, that took you ages to say,” Sungwoon answers. “I’m coming, I’m coming. Let me get my charger first.” Sungwoon is as clumsy as he is small and Jinyoung stirs in his sleep as he pulls out his charger. He hears Daehwi kicking at his blanket so he slips out quickly before the kids could fully wake up.

It’s funny, he shouldn’t have bothered. Sungwoon drops his charger as soon as he gets through Jisung’s door. Jisung pushes him up against the door, one hand steadily cupping Sungwoon’s cheek as he angles his face to take Sungwoon’s tiny mouth into his.

“Uhm,” Sungwoon manage to croak as he pants against the door, clutching at Jisung’s waist while the elder littered his neck with tiny kittenish bites. “I don’t think this counts as just cuddling.”

“Shut up,” Jisung grumbles, running his tongue up the side of Sungwoon’s neck before biting at the junction between his neck and ear. 

He’s strung up, Sungwoon knows. He only ever gets like this when he’s stressed and doubting himself. So Sungwoon lets him calm himself down as he sucks on Sungwoon’s neck and pushes, pushes, pushes till their bodies align and Sungwoon can feel Jisung’s thrumming heartbeat against his own.

He closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the door to give Jisung more room. “No marks,” he warns lowly, rubbing his hand soothingly on Jisung’s neck. He’s so warm this close. 

It takes Jisung a while to calm down and he bites Sungwoon just a little harder in frustration. “Fuck,” Sungwoon croaks, body arching from the door and clutching onto Jisung for support. 

Jisung pants heavily, head heavy on Sungwoon’s shoulder and Sungwoon feels so small in his embrace like this. 

“Better?” Sungwoon says softly. His hand has taken space on the small of Jisung’s back and he rubs there gently. Jisung hums, a little pained but firm enough for Sungwoon to buy it.

He’s heard about it; scrolled through some comments enough to know what got Jisung like this but it isn’t the first time and Sungwoon doesn’t know if he could cross the line. “You wanna talk about it?” he tries though, voice soft. Jisung gives him a gentle shake of the head. Sungwoon bites at his lips, unsure. He tries again.

“You wanna have sex?” Jisung sighs into his shoulder and pulls himself up to look at Sungwoon in the eye. This close, he has to look down and Sungwoon tries to read him but his eyes are clouded. 

“Yeah,” Jisung answers, but he looks worried so Sungwoon reaches up to rub lightly at the creases on his forehead. 

“The kids?” he questions and Jisung nods. Sungwoon shakes his head, amused. “They’ll be fine. I’m not that loud, but you know this already.”

“Okay,” is all Jisung says before he takes Sungwoon’s mouth and kisses him. He’s messy; all hands and frustration. Like this, Sungwoon knows he’ll just hurt the both of them come morning.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Sungwoon mutters, trying to pull away but Jisung chases after his mouth impatiently. “Slow down, I’ll be here.”

He feels Jisung’s tiny smile against his lips. His fumbling hands slow, resting against the door, fully caging Sungwoon. It’s enough for Sungwoon to start at the buttons of his shirt. The moment he slides off the shirt, Jisung pulls away quickly to rip off his own, hands flying immediately to bring Sungwoon into his arms.

Sungwoon almost knocks his head against the wall as they clamor into Jisung’s bed. He vaguely remembers that the door is unlocked and Daniel and Seongwoo might come home anytime now. But Jisung’s lips are distracting, his hands even more so when they pull off Sungwoon’s boxers, throwing it over his shoulder.

“You’re so sloppy,” Sungwoon says, laughing into his mouth as he takes Jisung’s face into his small hands so he can have a proper taste. 

“And you,” Jisung mutters. “-are so pretty.” His hands rub the insides of Sungwoon’s thighs and he moans lowly at the touch. “You look so good with your legs open like this.” 

“W-wh-no, wait-” Sungwoon cries, startled. Jisung’s lips quirk up as he kisses him quiet and pulls open his legs wider, pushes his knees up so that the soles of his foot rest on the bed. Sungwoon feels his face burns up as Jisung pulls away and just looks. Sungwoon moves to bring his legs together but Jisung has made up his mind it seems, holding his knees firm. “Now you’re just doing this on purpose, you asshole.”

Jisung gives him a small smile, too innocent and too pretty for someone up to no good. “Lube?” he asks simply. Sungwoon gives him a look and he seems to catch on that it’s not Sungwoon’s room they’re in. 

Jisung squeezes too much into his hands in his haste. Sungwoon snorts in amusement. “Sexy, hyung.”

“Shut up, shut up,” Jisung looks big hovering over him like this. It’s too warm; too much sweat and too much skin but it’s even warmer where his heart is and he has no time to register what it even means before Jisung has one finger rubbing gently at his rim. His back arches naturally and Jisung takes the opportunity to nose at the small of his neck comfortingly. It’s been too long and Sungwoon pants softly at the intrusion but Jisung kisses him sweetly. It’s not enough to make him forget but enough to make him remember it’s worth it. 

“One more?” Jisung whispers and at Sungwoon’s slow nod, he adds another finger slowly, still tender. They’ve done this twice only, and once while they were drunk but Jisung remembers his body, he notes as Jisung rubs slow circles on his stomach at his third finger and swallows his startled gasp, slipping his tongue in. Sungwoon’s head feels light but his body is burning.

He moans lowly as Jisung curls his finger in a little deeper, giving his tongue some attention and sucking on it lightly. “Think you’re ready for me?” Jisung murmurs, lips grazing his, tone patient even when his eyes are clouded with lust.

Sungwoon whines at the lost of Jisung’s fingers, breathing heavily. Jisung grabs his legs and in one swift movement, almost bends him in half. This way, his legs are spread out, held wide open by Jisung and hole throbbing and red, waiting to be fucked. He knows Jisung likes to look at him like this, all wrecked and ready for his cock.There’s no logical explanation for this if someone walks in now.

Jisung’s cock is so, so thick and it stretches him wide open. He didn’t realise he’s tearing until Jisung wipes gently at the corner of his eyes. “You’re so tight,” Jisung says, his breathing uneven. “I’m not even all in yet.”

Fuck. Sungwoon forgets how big Jisung is sometimes. “I can take it,” he groans, giving Jisung what he hopes is a reassuring smile. Jisung blinks, clearly unconvinced but he pushes in slowly until he bottoms up and Sungwoon is so full. 

It’s been so long since he was fucked. He’s salivating, he knows but it feels good to be so stretched after so long and Jisung is gentle as he is impatient so Sungwoon knows he’s in good hands. The bed creaks when Jisung moves, a little too loud and too telling.

Sungwoon comes with Jisung’s name heavy on his lips, exhausted, warm but content. He rubs Jisung’s back soothingly as he comes, quiet despite his nature and breathing Sungwoon’s name into his ear, sending shivers down his body. 

He grabs Jisung’s face gently and gives him a little peck. A job well done and also a thank you for not falling apart. His eyes are clearer now, and the muscles on his back have loosened. “Okay?” he murmurs, reaching to kiss the tip of his nose. Jisung crinkles his face at the feeling and smiles at him. “Okay,” he says quietly. He pushes Sungwoon’s hands off his face, giving Sungwoon a big, exaggerated loud kiss on his forehead before jumping off him to grab their boxers off the floor. They have four hours left to sleep. Jisung wipes them down with his towel and gestures Sungwoon to climb into his bed, slipping in behind him right after.

“Hey,” Sungwoon says. At Jisung’s hum, he continues: “whatever he tries to do to you, you’ll always have people on your side who knows better. You know that, right?”

It’s unlike him, he knows. Sungwoon is all calculated meaningless talks, big laughters and no feelings. He’s crossing a boundary he knows he usually avoids because he’s unable to handle the actual commitment. 

The moment it leaves his lips, his heart tightens, distrustful as always. Jisung stills behind him, but he feels a small smile at the top of his head, and he thinks, Jisung understands. Sungwoon does sex, it’s easy. He’s not a fool, he knows this is different. An entire dynamic between them has shifted the moment Sungwoon climbed into Jisung’s arms right after they wore their pants and a part of their consciousness as well. “I know,” Jisung says, his voice low and placid, like he recognizes what’s going through Sungwoon's mind. His arms tighten around Sungwoon’s waist, gives him a warm squeeze and an even warmer kiss at the crown of his head. “Sleep, tiny.”

They fall asleep that way, bodies pressed together and breathing even. Sungwoon stirs a few hours later at the sound of stumbling footsteps. He vaguely registers the clock reading five in the morning when the bedroom door opens. Daniel walks in, Seongwoo in tow and their silhouettes pause at the door. They’re not stupid, Sungwoon knows. Even if the room didn’t smell like sex, he knows Daniel has always suspected. He’s closest to Jisung afterall. Seongwoo though, has only seen them when they had to film for Wanna One Go, but those were camera-only moments.

Seongwoo was about to turn back when Daniel pushes him in, and closes the door behind him. Sungwoon groans softly, slowly unwrapping Jisung’s hand around his waist. “Just came back?” he asks, voice cracking and he winces. 

Daniel nods, casually throwing his jacket onto his bed and undressing. “Hyung, you’re not undressing?” he asks Seongwoo. Seongwoo blinks, once, twice. He looks at Sungwoon and then again, at Daniel. He nods. “Yeah, I am.”

“We only have an hour to sleep,” Daniel says. And then to Sungwoon: “You might want to get back to your room, hyung.”

Jisung grumbles as Sungwoon pulls away from him, hands reaching out blindly. Daniel snorts, amused. He passes Sungwoon the stuffed doll on the floor and Sungwoon tucks it in Jisung’s embrace who hums in satisfaction. “A child,” Daniel laughs and Sungwoon is thoroughly thankful. He would ruffle his hair if he could reach it. Jisung looks contented enough with the doll safe in his embrace and Sungwoon almost, almost feels envious until he realizes how stupid that would be.

After making sure Jisung was tucked in, he kicks his shirt up from the floor into his hands and was about to leave when Daniel grabs his arm lightly. “Is he okay?” his voice is quiet; worried. Sungwoon sometimes forget how deep their relationship actually is until Daniel does something like this. He gives the younger a small smile and pats his shoulder. “Holding up,” is all he says. He nods towards Daniel’s bed and gestures him to get some sleep before they have to leave and to Seongwoo, he gives an apologetic smile.

In the morning, Jihoon complains about hearing weird noises and Woojin pales thinking that the dorm is haunted. It is Seongwoo though who laughs and ruffles their hair, calling them children. It starts off a mini war in the car from the kids and Sungwoon smiles when he sees Jisung squeezing Seongwoo’s hand once. Daniel is long asleep on Sungwoon’s other side, a huge puppy head heavy on his shoulder. 

A lot of times, Sungwoon thinks his lucky stars are few. But the few stars that shine on him, might've made the right decision to bring him this clumsy, fumbling family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent and was 100% a result of my own thirst. I can't porn so the porn became a mess of emotions.


End file.
